Chapter 138
!! |romaji= Gō!! |cover= Sir Nighteye Taishiro Toyomitsu Nejire Hado Froppy Uravity Red Riot Suneater |volume= 16 |pages= 19 |date= May 22, 2017 |issue= 25, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= Toya Setsuno Soramitsu Tabe Yu Hojo Kendo Rappa Hekiji Tengai Deidoro Sakaki |anime episode= Episode 70 |previous= Chapter 137 |next= Chapter 139 }} !!|Gō!!}} is the one hundred and thirty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia'' manga. Summary Heroes partaking in the operation to save Eri from the Shie Hassaikai have been given detailed information on papers which includes the map of the Shie Hassaikai's secret complex underground facility; the map also include the shortest route to Eri's location and the papers have information on some of the Shie Hassaikai's Quirks. It is 8:00 AM in front of the Police Station. Sir Nighteye tells the Police Force that he wants everyone's positions accounted for as quickly as possible to avoid giving the Shie Hassaikai any time to conceal themselves. Eijiro Kirishima is eager to start the operation while Ochaco Uraraka feels nervous; Tsuyu Asui also comments on the operation being difficult since everything she is doing has been unfamiliar to her. Ryukyu understands Tsuyu's anxiety since this also happened to her during her rookie days. As Eijiro displays his eagerness towards Izuku, Izuku Midoriya wonders where Gran Torino is. Izuku overhears someone talking to Sir Nighteye; the man tells Sir Nighteye that Gran Torino is unable to attend the operation due to something coming up involving the League of Villains. Shota Aizawa approaches Izuku and asks him if he understands what fighting alongside him means, to which Izuku confirms. One of the men in charge of the operation tells the Heroes that if they see any suspicious behavior or resistance, they must deal with it immediately; Fat Gum gives Tamaki Amajiki a swordfish to eat. He explains that their opponents are Yakuza so they must brace themselves. The man wants everyone to fulfill their roles to the utmost without letting down their guard for a second. Inside the Shie Hassaikai Headquarters in one of the rooms, Overhaul is looking at a bedridden man who is on life support and refers to the man as "father". Chisaki apologizes to his father about the noise that is going to unfold. It is 8:30 AM and the Heroes and Police Force are outside the Shie Hassaikai's Headquarters and commence the operation. The man goes to press the intercom to read the warrant to the Shie Hassaikai. Suddenly, the gates smash open courtesy of Rikiya Katsukame, who sends some Police Force members flying. Rikiya is not pleased with the crowd so early in the morning. Izuku enhances himself with One For All Full Cowl and manages to save one of the Police Force members along with Shota who saves the remaining officers. The Police Force members are surprised that the large Shie Hassaikai member was aware of their presence and wonders if the Shie Hassaikai knows about the operation. The yakuza member asks about their presence here and prepares to punch them. However, Ryuko Tatsuma reveals her Quirk, being able to transform into a dragon, and easily intercepts the large man's punch with her draconian claw. Ryukyu, now in her dragon form, orders her Heroes from the Ryukyu Offices to deal with the Rikiya and asks the other groups to move on. Ryukyu smashes Rikiya to the ground as the other Heroes and Police Force members start storming into the headquarters. Three of the Shie Hassaikai members are startled by the sudden appearance of the Police Force and the Heroes. The Police Force announce that they have a search warrant on counts of the manufacture and illegal sales of drugs. One of the yakuzas attacks the Police Force and Heroes with his leaf manipulation Quirk, but is taken down by one of the Heroes. Fat Gum orders the Police Force and the Heroes to make a beeline for the objective. In the Shie Hassaikai's Headquarters underground, Chronostasis comments to Chisaki that the Heroes and Police Force are heading towards the underground at top speed and assumes that they know about Eri as well as their operations. Chisaki is not surprised that the Heroes and Police Force are here since he imagined that this state of affairs would happen eventually, but did not think it would happen so soon. Chisaki makes a plan; he was never at the hideout and that his pawns went on a rampage of their own accord. Chisaki comments that he raised his pawns for this occasion. 200px|thumb|The Eight Bullets. Whenever Chisaki chooses someone to keep at his side, he makes them wear a mask, for being at his side means that he entrusts them to do some dirty work. Another reason Chisaki makes them wear masks is because he does not want to breathe the same air as those so defiled; the masks are proof of being a pawn. Chronostasis knows that Chisaki is referring to the Eight Bullets, eight men who serve Chisaki as sacrifices. Chisaki decides to let the Eight Bullets buy him time while he and Chronostasis haul everything away to hide, including Eri. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 138 fr:Chapitre 138